


Driving Full Throttle

by virtualpersonal



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fuck Or Die, Het, Kinky, Sexy Times, Smoking Hot, Voyeurism, Willow/Wesley - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-01
Updated: 2005-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley and Willow find themselves in a holding cell with very little hope of survival and a demon guard who is in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Full Throttle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wesley paced the small cell. Back and forth, six paces one way, six the other. His hands were bound tightly behind him. Blast them, if only he was untied and could lure the guard inside. 

His gaze dropped to Willow, sitting on the ground, also with her hands behind her back. He couldn't believe they'd been blindsided. Captured in a net meant for the witch.

This place could well be their deaths, he realized that. Didn't accept it, but he was brutally honest with himself. It was the truth. And if he didn't come up with a plan, their fates were sealed.

They'd been brought three days ago. Pushed into a cell, none of their questions answered. Willow had tried to summon up her powers, but they had some sort of dampening field that precluded the use of magic. Somewhat ironic that, seeing as that was exactly what these people intended to steal.

Willow rocked back and forth chewing at her lip and staring straight ahead as she had been for the past hour. Maybe longer. She'd started to lose all track of time in this hell place where no sunlight reached. She missed Kennedy. Missed Sunnydale. She even missed Andrew's incessant complaints. She'd come to LA to help restore Angel's soul -- again -- but instead, she had Wesley had been snared in some demonic trap. 

"Do you think it'll hurt?" her fragile question broke the silence that had filled the small space. "I mean... when they actually drain my magical essence. Do you think that's why they were screaming? Or do you think they were just afraid." 

The witch had had a lot of time to contemplate this distinction. Too much time. They'd taken the first wave of prisoners shortly after they'd been captured. Anguished cries of witches had echoed against the rock walls, amplified by the irregular shape of the cavern. Willow could still hear them if she listened too hard. She tried not to. 

Wesley didn't answer. His answer would have made it worse since his theory was that pain was prerequisite catalyst to draining magical power. That was what this place was, a magical essence draining pit.

They'd been shoved into a large holding area once already, where other prisoners were brought and made to line up. A tall, thin demon with razor sharp talons had walked the first few rows, cutting the heads off those who weren't witches. Then the witches were taken for power harvesting, and the rows who hadn't been inspected, were returned to their cells. If they were lined up in the same order next time the call came to go to the holding area, based on what he'd seen, Wes knew he'd meet an immediate death and Willow would be killed more slowly, her magic torn from her bit by bit.

Just then, the guard walked by and lingered at the bars, his gaze focusing on Willow's long, bare legs. 

Wes stiffened. He'd more than noticed the way the demon looked at her before. Several hours ago, he'd even seen the thing's hand cover its erotic zone, which for this particular subspecies, was located in the upper region of the torso. The grunts he'd thought he'd imagined... were not his imagination.

Narrowing his eyes, he was about to step into its line of vision, when he realized its skin was flecked with gold. He had to be related to the Kladesi demons which turned this exact shade when they went into heat once a decade. A text he'd read described the 30 days of heat as a great and terrible time.

Making a decision, he walked over to Willow and dropped down on his knees next to her. "These could be our last hours. I... well I think we should use them wisely."

"I have been using them wisely," Willow drawled without shifting her glassy-eyed stare. "I've been going over every possible horrible death scenario my fractured imagination can possibly conjure. Don't you remember the Watcher's Oath? Be Prepared. Or maybe that was the Boyscouts." 

Realizing her morbid attempt at humor wasn't exactly tickling any funny bones, she lifted her chin from the valley created by her knees and looked up at her cell mate. Three days stubble and thoughtful eyes. There could be worse people to die with, she decided. 

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Yes." He swallowed. "Kiss me."

Willow's eyes narrowed slightly and she wondered if Wesley had actually snapped under pressure. "Uh... Wes?" she answered gently, almost apologetically. "Don't get me wrong... you're a great guy. But... are you forgetting that I'm not driving stick these days." 

"You haven't tried my stick," he jerked his pelvis forward gazing intensely into her eyes. And feeling like the absolute fool.

But it was working, the demon hadn't left. In fact, its full interest was on them. "Sex is right for now. It's an end of the world thing," he said, leaning close, grazing his mouth over hers. "Don't say no," he whispered near her ear. "Better yet, kiss me below the belt. I have a theory... just do it."

Willow was completely stunned by Wesley's overt sexual advances, but there was a desperate urgency in his whispered demand that made her suppress her urge to rebuff him again. She knew all about 'end of the world' sex. Her first time with Oz had been on just such occasion. 

And he had a theory. Wesley had a theory... the witch clung to the thought as she leaned forward and kissed him, full on the lips but not moving 'below the belt'. She hoped it that would be enough for whatever theory he had going. With her hands bound painfully behind her back, the kiss felt stiff and awkward, but she was able to rock forward into a kneeling position to gain some purchase against him. 

"Mind explaining this theory..." she whispered when she was able to reach his ear. "I'm starting to think you're just a horn dog looking for some kibbles and bits as a last meal." 

He was taken aback by the frission of electricity that passed between them. Blinking, as if to deny it, he cleared his throat. "Horn do... what in heaven's name... ah! Not me, but the guard. I believe he's in heat... we need to lure him in here. Make him want you. I'm sorry," he added, before dipping his head down, and kissing her neck, slowly moving lower. He couldn't bear to see the accusation in her eyes. Yes, he was using her as bait, but they had no choice.

Tears sprung to Willow's eyes as the horror of what Wes was suggesting hit her. But she fought them back, swallowing hard as his lips moved across her neck. "Wes..." her voice trembled as she dipped her head near his ear. She wouldn't cry. _She wouldn't!_ "Please tell me your plan gets better once he gets in here. 'Cause getting raped by a big, slimy, demon before I die was So not one of the scenarios I prepared for." 

Icy cold fingers inched through his system, in stark contrast to the soft warm flesh against his cheek, and the heat emanating from her. "Lean back." It gave him better access to her throat, and enabled him to speak closer to her ear. "If we make it unbearable enough for him, he will come in. Then we'll overpower him."

He felt her tense. Heard her indrawn breath. Knew she was about to protest. "It's our only chance. The only time it will be two against one of them. Hold still." Dipping his head down again, this time he kissed her breast, flicking his tongue out over her clothes, circling the area. 

There was a distinct grunt of approval from the guard. Anger and triumph washed over him in equal parts. Mostly anger as he heard her heart beats grow louder. He didn't want her afraid, or disgusted. Worse yet, he wanted to kick himself for being so male... for being turned on at the most inappropriate of moments.

Still on her knees, Willow gasped as she felt his mouth over her breast. Her abdomen muscles strained against him as she struggled to maintain her balance in the awkward position. Her pulse quickened as her nipple peaked in response to his touch despite the growing terror that was coursing through her. 

"Overpower him?" she whispered lowly as her breathing grew shallow. His unshaven cheek skimmed across the thin fabric of her shirt and she released an unexpected mewl in response. Unable to support his weight, her knees parted and she shifted to straddle his thigh. _Oh god!_ In this position she could feel that his body was responding just as hers was. Reflexively her hips rotated and she ground harder against his thigh.

Willow looked over her shoulder at the guard who was openly leering at them, fingering an area on his chest that seemed to be glowing in a soft golden-orange hue. Pulsating. _Ewwww_. He was fondling himself, Willow realized as she buried her face in Wesley's shoulder. 

"Wes... have you seen us lately? Not so much in the position of overpowering. Hands tied... no weapons. And... He's big!" 

When she shifted, he only just bit back a cry. His arousal was now pressed firmly against her thigh and there was no hiding it. Sucking in some much needed air, he dropped one last kiss on the stiffening tip of her breast and worked his way back to her ear. "I have garrote on me, a wire that can cut through anything. But it's hidden in my belt. If you can..."

The thought of her mouth working his belt loose incited powerfully dark fantasies. He was suddenly so hard, it ached. Fighting against feverish thoughts, he cleared his suddenly dry throat.

"You'll have to undo my belt buckle with your teeth. Later, should one of us get our hands free, and you're the more likely one," he admitted, "grasp the leather tight, pull on the larger side of the buckle, and..." involuntarily, he bucked against her, seeking more pressure.

There was a guttural cry from the bars. The guard pressed his face against them. "Her breasts, lick them again. Do it!" It banged the bars. "Do it now."

Wes bit the edge of her blouse, and pulled it down, letting the demon get an eyeful of creamy flesh and a lacey bra. He skimmed his mouth across her breast, then lifted his head and turned to look at the demon.

Its eyes had grown dark, and it was shaking slightly. Wesley wondered if the lust he could read on the creature, was reflected in his own self. He wasn't going to worry about what Willow thought. He couldn't.

"You mean like that."

"Yes, dammit,.. more.... more...." 

The panting grew louder.

"More water in tonight's rations? You agree, and I'll do it."

"Yes... yes ... more water.... put your mouth on her breasts... I want to see them..."

Wesley had a weapon! For the first time hope was a part of the equation. Real hope that they might actually make it out of this hell alive. It was with this renewed optimism that she was able to turn fear into lust. Willow squirmed and mewled, throwing her head back as Wesley's tongue moved across her bare breast. Unconsciously, moans to grow louder and her breathing turned ragged. 

As she looked into Wesley's darkened eyes, Willow wasn't sure she was putting on an act any more. 

The belt. Right. The belt. The redhead tried to focus as she scooted back off his thigh and shamelessly bucked her body against him to push him onto his back. "My turn!" she called out in what she hoped was a lusty growl meant to fool the demon into allowing her to take control so she could get the weapon. 

With her teeth, she pulled up his shirt to expose his flesh. She looked at him, staring breathlessly at taut abdomen. It had been years... since Oz... since she'd been in such a position. She hesitated, dragging her eyes to meet his. 

"Do it," Wes ground out. She was doing fine, but once she worked on his belt, he was quite sure the demon would make further demands. His body involuntarily surged at the thought.

He pushed up on his elbows, it was more comfortable than having his hands completely under the weight of his body. Eyes half lidded, he watched the demon... watched it start to go out of its mind. It helped... helped him not to think of how he was going out of his own mind. Helped him not to imagine those strawberry lips moving lower, sheathing his tip. A groan broke from him.

Willow obeyed, dipped her head back down to his waist and started working the belt buckle loose. She bit and tugged at the leather, working the prong with her tongue. It wasn't easy, but she was afraid the demon would grow impatient. She had to keep him from taking the belt at all costs. So to keep his interest locked on what they were doing, Willow mixed it up, giving the guard a show that would keep his creepy little fingers occupied. 

Sliding her body up, she kissed his hot flesh, dipping her tongue into his belly button as she looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. She straddled his leg, letting out an audible groan when he lifted his knee to provide some measure of relief for the ache that throbbed at the apex between her legs. She ground against him, pressing her breasts hard against his groin before moving back to work the belt loose. Each time getting closer and closer to releasing the clasp. 

When he bucked his hips, she responded instinctively, her mouth and teeth scraping against his erection through the thick jean material. Hoping it would be easier to loosen the belt, she worked at the zipper, finally managing to drag it down with her teeth. It didn't actually help, but as she lost herself to his groans, she wasn't sure she cared. 

"Take him in your mouth... fuck her mouth... do it!"

The desperate edge to the demon's panting and growls wasn't lost on Wesley. There was something about this, something he needed to understand. But thinking was a difficult prospect, when all he wanted was to be alone with Willow and teach her stick could be as much fun as automatic.

Willow tried to block out the demon's order, focusing on the belt buckle, slowly but sure working it free until she was finally able to release the prong so she could jerk the leather strap free, pulling it hard with her teeth as Wesley lifted his hips to help her get it loose of the belt loops. With a bright look of victory, Willow let it drop from her mouth and fall to his side, near enough where either could reach it if they could just get their hands free. 

Metal banged against the bars. "Come on!"

Wes was used to sexual games. He knew them well. A piece of the puzzle fell into place.

He shifted suddenly, reversing their positions, giving her a minute to arrange herself so her arms wouldn't be so painful. Straddling her and resting his weight on his arms above her head, he gave her a heated look. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll never forget this."

Even as her eyes widened, Wes thrust against her, hard and fast. His exaggerated motions brought them together again and again, the pressure building in volumes. "Fuck..." this time, the curse wasn't meant for demon boy, it had just slipped out.

"Raise your hips," he said, thrusting a few more times. 

Willow fought the euphoric high that threatened to overwhelm her and from the feral look in Wesley's eyes, she feared he was already lost to it -- what was worse, she didn't care. On his command, she raised her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer. The witch let out a a cry of frustration as his erection pressed against the fabric of her shorts, sliding against her slick heat. 

"Touch me... please..." she begged, her eyes popping wide as she realized she'd uttered her secret desire aloud. 

He stopped suddenly and lifted himself up so he was no longer touching her. His breath ragged, he merely looked into her eyes, straining against his body's urge to find release. Touch me. The soft request was enough to bring him close to spinning out of control. Without his hands, he could touch her. He could kiss her there, press his chin against her in circles over her shorts. He could rub her with his knee, help her find release. There were so many ways they could go about this.

"Come on... fuck her. Do what she says!" Three bangs against the bars. "Fuck her breasts, fuck her mouth... just fuck her. Fu ... fu... do it... bigger meal tonight."

If he weren't fighting his own desires, Wes would have laughed at the guard. The demon was desperate, rubbing all its parts against the bars, touching itself, moving back and forth from one end of the cell to the other, panting with need. 

It was the need to watch. Not touch. It was a voyeur, that was what Wes had figured out. The fact that the demon wasn't coming in to do what it was begging Wesley to do confirmed it.

A droplet of sweat dripped down Wes' forehead as he held fast, groaning as she lifted up toward him, only to meet air. "No."

"No?" Willow blinked in question. Everything was going so well! Why stop-- "Oh..." she realized he had something in mind. Maybe a way to get the demon to reslease them. Her whole body flushed when she realized she'd been completely caught up in the intensity of her desire and had forgotten their ultimate goal. Good thing she wasn't in charge of this operation. 

"Right..." she nodded, letting him know she was with him and ready to play along.

"Please... oh god... Wesley... don't stop... I need you to touch me.." she hammed it up with exaggerated moans. " With-- with your hands. Yeah. And fingers! Yes... oh... yesss... baby... put your fingers... inside me," she winced at the lewdness of her own words. But if Wesley could say the f-word and thrust his pelvis into her face, surely she could manage a little dirty talk of her own to help with the escape! 

"I want to," he said hoarsely, and it wasn't an act. He wanted to do all those things and more, but that was because he was a ho-dog, or whatever she'd accused him of being.

Wesley rolled off her, and walked to the door. "Take the ropes off. Let us get undressed, and I'll fuck her all night long, any way you like it. But I have to feel her skin against mine. I have to feel her from the inside. Or by God... I'm stopping right here."

He closed his eyes against her whimpers. Hopefully they were equally effective against the guard.

Wesley's coarse demands were both shocking and totally arousing. She never knew he could be so strong... and forceful. And she certainly never dreamed she'd actually be turned on by it! 

The guard's eyes snapped back and forth between the disheveled couple. The man was wirey, but much smaller than him, and the girl was a wee thing. "You'll do what I say, you won't stop?" The patch on his chest glowed brighter. "You'll let me touch her while you--"

"NO." The word was terse, and final. "You can watch, you can't touch.

That must have convinced the guard he was serious. Someone who was trying to trick him at all costs would have agreed to anything. But for added measure, Wes looked down at his raging arousal. "I think we're on the same page. I want it as bad as you do."

Wes moved back as the door opened. The belt was near Willow, and wanted to be close.

"Her first, come here."

It was working! Willow could barely contain her joy as the heavy barred door swung open, though the guard was careful to slam it shut before Wesley could sneak by him and make an escape. But still, the plan was working. 

She allowed the demon to jerk her to her feet and move around behind her. As fat fingers worked at her bonds, Willow looked up and caught Wesley's gaze and held it. This was going to work. She just needed to maneuver things so Wesley could reach the belt and then get the demon to turn his back to him. Her lips mouthed "trust me" and she held his heated gaze for a moment longer before finally breaking it to arch her back against the demon.

"I want you to undress me..." Willow requested of the demon, barely suppressing a shudder as her body touched his. "So he can watch..." 

The guard grunted, his lips curling into a sadistic smile. 

"But first..." 

_"What?!"_ The demon was growing more impatient. 

"I want to watch Wesley touch himself while you undress me. Untie him first," she demanded.

Wesley tensed, afraid that the demon would figure out this was an ambush. She had the right idea, but he feared it would be too obvious.

But then the demon proved what every woman on the planet already knew. Males do not think with their brains.

Wes watched as the demon bobbed its head and approached him. The way its nostrils were flaring, he knew the creature was scenting them, possibly detecting sexual pheromones. If they didn't spike the demon's own hormonal issues, at the very least they would confirm that this wasn't being faked.

When a long gnarled up finger reached out and touched his zipper, Wes jumped clear out of the way. "That's one way to finish the show and make sure I won't be able to perform."

Snarling, the demon then used a sharp talon, apparently growing out of its wrist, to saw at the ropes. As soon as he was free, Wes rubbed his wrists, trying to get the blood flowing.

"You heard her, touch yourself. Fuck yourself right now." 

There was some shrinkage there at the command. Gritting his teeth, Wes looked beyond the demon, at Willow, and started to think about how she felt under him. Then he put his hand over his swollen member and closed his eyes part way.

Appearing to be satisfied, the demon went behind willow and worked on her ties. However, it kept its eyes on Wes, making it difficult for him to get to the belt.

Willow's tried to get Wes' attention, but his eyes were half closed. Against her better judgment, her gaze dragged down his form, watching as his had pumped slowly, purposefully. She clung to the knowledge that he was thinking about her... the thought heightened her own arousal and allowed her to block out the image of the demon as he started to tug at her clothing. 

"Look at me!" she demanded, needing his eye contact in order to maintain her focus. 

"Yeah... look at her. Open your eyes. Pump that dick harder. Harder!" the demon ordered as he made quick work of her shirt and bra. 

Instinctually, Willow's hands moved to her breasts, stroking her nipples as she watched Wesley. Never breaking his gaze. If she could only get the demon to turn his back on Wesley, he could make his move. Until then... her body flushed and heat pooled in her belly as she played the seductress. 

"Unzip me... slowly..." Willow ordered in a throaty whisper. 

"Please... Wesley... I want you to come for me..." her desperate whimper held a double meaning. 

The strangled whisper scraped every nerve ending in his body. It was beyond understanding how he could burn with desire, how he would want to bury himself deep inside her, in the circumstances they were in. And yet it was true.

He stumbled slightly, eyeing the demon for an instance, then doing as she asked. Slowly pulling down the zipper of her shorts, the sound drawing a hiss from his own lips.

The demon shifted, as if it could no longer stand in place. Its hand moved on its own body. "Yes... yes yes... do it. Fuck her..." 

Bending his head, Wesley kissed her, stroking his tongue against hers, and finding all the corners of her mouth. Not because he had to. But because he wanted to. And when he broke the kiss, he gave her an intense look. The time had arrived.

He ran his mouth down over her chest, and breasts, then trailed kisses down her abdomen. Hands on her back, he dragged them down lower over her firm rear, and down the back of her thighs as he lowered himself down to kneel before her.

"Get them off her, and I want to see tongue!"

Wes licked his lips, and kissed her over her shorts, at the same time searching for the belt and finding it right behind her feet. He moved his face back and forth, over her undulating body that followed his mouth... and kept the demon occupied, though its cries ordering him to get the shorts off were more insistent now. 

Slowly, he pulled on the buckle, holding onto the leather with his other hand... freed the weapon. "Time to take the clothes off. I'm going to fuck you up against the wall," he said, standing up quickly.

"OH YEAH... "

A second later, Wesley whipped the garrote around over the demon's head, and was pulling it tight behind his neck, forcing the thin and ultra sharp wire into the demon's throat. It wasn't as easy as dispatching a human, but this demon was breather and had a windpipe as well. 

As the demon jerked back, eyes bulging in surprise, Willow sprung forward, launching a high kick that connected directly with the glowing area on its chest. She fell onto her back in the process, but it was totally worth it to hear that cry of pain. 

When the demon's legs went out from under it, Wes used the leverage to pull the wire up tauter, and let the thing's weight to his work. The demon gurgled, choking on its own liquids. Wes tossed it aside, wiped his hands on his jeans and took the wire back. They might need it.

He took a step toward her and put his hand out. The sight of her sprawled on the ground, legs in either direction, face still flushed, did things to him. This wasn't the time, nor the place, nor the woman... even if she was confused about her orientation. 

Willow reached out and gripped his hand, but instead of letting him help her to her feet, she impulsively pulled him down so he was hovered over her. Lust coursed through her as she looked at him needfully, twining her hand around the back of his neck to draw him into a heated kiss. 

"We can't," he protested weakly, "we have to get out of here." This was going to be worse than a grade B movie if they stayed and had sex next to a corpse when their lives were in danger. But her mouth was asking for things from him, he couldn't refuse. And her hips were teasing him with things that had been denied for too long during this act.

Hand on her hips, he dragged her shorts and panties down in one swoop. Lifting himself up, he pushed his own pants half way down his thighs. "Two minutes. No more," he growled, finding her entrance with his erection thick and ready. In a single thrust, he was inside her, sheathed in her heat, squeezed by her heat. 

Needing to find release quickly, he slid his hand under her rear, and pulled her up high as he started to thrust. They were short, hard stabs, focused.... they had to get their fast. Spirals of heat consumed him, built the pressure in him until he didn't know how much longer he could endure it. But she wasn't there yet, he saw that, and he slid his other hand between them, rubbed her, touched her as he rode her. "Come with me, Willow," he breathed.

Willow cried out as Wesley entered her. It had been so long since she'd felt anything that could come close to the sensation as he drew in and out of her with urgent thrusts. She wanted him deeper, craved the closeness as their bodies joined as one. And when he touched her, she writhed and mewled as her whole body lit with a burning fire of desire. 

"Yes... god. YES!" she screamed in a guttural moan as her body convulsed around him, instinctively drawing out his own release. 

He covered her mouth with his to muffle her cries as she shattered around him. Squeezed him. Met him thrust for thrust. He felt his back arch, stiffen, and drove into her a few more times, grinding his pelvis into her as he finally found his own release. 

Their warm, ragged breaths mingled. He ought to say something. Thank you... but that was quite lame. Instead, he opted to raise himself up on his elbows and kissed her lightly. "We'll have to skip the flowers and hugs bit, and even the 'you take me to all the best places' jokes," he said, looking into her eyes.

"MMmmm..." she murmured as the waves of ecstasy continued to roll over her, causing her to shudder and bite her lip as she looked back up at him. 

"No cuddling required, under the circumstances..." she grinned as she finally came back into reality. "Let's get out of here!" With an unceremonious shove, she pushed him back so she could roll over and slip back into her clothes as he scrambled up and grabbed the keys from the demon. 

"As they made their escape, Willow turned to Wesley and teased, "Two minutes?!"

"It could have been three, who was counting?" he hoped this wasn't one of those jokes that would be forever recycled. 

They ran down the long empty hallway lined with cells, each taking one side and releasing the prisoners. With the power dampening spell on, whoever ran this place was apparently saving costs on guards. Their loss.

At the end of the hall, they pushed a set of double doors open and found themselves outside in the sunshine. It was odd. They were on a busy street. Cars passed, people walked on by. None of them aware of the horrors of the place.

Wes took Willow's hand and lengthened his strides. "I think we're alright, but let's not take chances. Let's get to the Hyperion as quickly as possible." After a while, he looked at her. "Dare I hope I've convinced you of the merits of European stick over American automatic?"

Willow cast a sideways glance at him and smirked. "I think you've convinced me I might like to have a two car garage some day..."


End file.
